Kur and Queen
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Zak fights the dark and is king, and the Nagas bring Wadi to be his queen. The struggles, love and drama are played. Discontinued, adopted by YamiGirl314...not my best work here, read my other stories instead.
1. Saddened lusting

As per suggestion, I am rewriting it

_A world in ruins! When V.V Argost killed his family, Zak's Kur side took over. This allowed for the Nagas to help lead the cryptids with him and nearly bring upon Human extinction. Few humans still survive, and even though Zak is back in control, he has to pretend he is evil less the Nagas may attempt to permenatly force Kur up, or kill him._

Morning

Zak wearly pushed himself out of his luxurious bed in his castle, high in the hills of the Rockies that the cryptids had built for him. He was alone, no other humans and immortal. Sighing, he got dressed and left his messy bed, that cryptid butlers would soon fix.

"Hail Kur" A naga hissed as he entered the throne room. Sitting down on the ornate masters chair, Rani Nagi Spoke.

"Do you seem, unhappy my lord?"

"What makes you think that" he said, adapting a false dark tone.

"Why, your 13, going through Puberty. You have desires......"

"Naga!" he stamped the claw into the ground, blushing and a buldge forming "Are you trying to embarass me!"

"No, my lord" she bowed " It is just, you have no mate, no queen"

"And if I did, how would that help. I find the idea of taking a wife every few decades a bit, depressing" he told her blandly. She then stepped back as a rattle ended naga slitered up with a needle of orange liquid.

"This is a needle of your energy. It contains a copy of the immortal genes you have. Find a wife, and she's yours forever" she hissed. He then felt a sharp pain as his dark side started to come out, this happened sometimes with lust for blood or appearently sex.

"Find me suitible mates, NOW!"

Well, I'm cliffhanging. Draco and his suggestions will be taken in, just wait for it is very late


	2. Arguments and Compromises

half an hour later

"Kur, we have found you a suitible mate" Rani bowed. Two Naga were dragging in a girl, chained. Her hair was filled with twigs and leaves, and her left sleeve was torn off, as well as the bottom of her pant leg on the same side. He snapped out of the dark control at her sight.

"W...wadi!" he stammered.

"Yes, my Naga had seen how you were _attracted_ to her and she to you"

"You were spying on me!" he said sounding dark, and still hiding his surprise at the sight of Wadi.

"How did you think we took advantage of your awakening by Argost so quickly?" sighing he jumped off his throne and picked up Wadi with his Kur enhanced strength.

"Will you wish for us to remove her cloths, or will you do it yourself?" Rani questioned. He turned around sharply at the mention of it.

"Rani, do you have a king?"

"No, but what has that anything to do with it?"

"Rani, if I am to have a queen, I want one who won't try to poison my drink, which is something I wish to avoid. I wish to have a chance to make sure it will work, if not you can have her for dinner" he lied at the last part. Really he just wanted to avoid having the nagas force him to rape her or something.

In his room

Wadi slowly opened her eyes, to find herself in a luxury room. A large window had a view of the forest below, and the bed felt like a cloud it was so soft. How did she get here, from being amubshed by Nagas, that served.....

She immeidatly got up and tried to get away, but a familiar voice said

"Wadi" turning she saw Zak. Her fists automaticly curled for a punch.

"You" she shook.

"You killed so many of my people, my friends, my father! I had to live in the woods, and for the record plants taste horrid!"

"Wadi...."

"You killed your own family!...." she yelled, thank goodness the room was sound proof and the nagas didn't spy on him, but now he bowed his head.

"Argost did" he told her. She stopped, and listened.

"When he did, something happened. The dark part of kur, the part the Nagas want, got loose. That part was the one who took over the world. I got control back, but still sometimes" he paused as if a pain racked him, he shook himself and he continued " the dark part is still there, I'm just trying to keep him under control". Wadi seemed calmer, but still had a distrust in her eyes.

"If you are the Zak I know, and not the Zak I hate" he winced at that part " why don't you go and kill the Nagas?"

"I, can't, if I showed them in anyway that I wasn't still the same as the one who took over, they would do something to keep the dark part of me in power all of the time. And if that happened, I wouldn't be talking to you, but you instead would have a chain around your neck" she winced.

"The Nagas, they have got it in their skulls that I'm, well you know, lusting for a girl" he turned away to avoid staring at her, or let her see his buldge. " and that's why they dragged you here, and didn't just eat you. They had watched me from before all of this, and knew of your crush on me, and vise versa. Of course, as you can tell, I'm not exactly raping you, know am I. The walls keep them from hearing us talk, or in their minds your screams of pain"

"Okay, I'm really starting to hate those snake things even more" she commented. Zak laughed

"I don't trust them at all" he paused, and let his eyes glow orange briefly and then stopped. " I still do that to see if they have spies in here or something"

"Do they?"

"No" he commented. Then he felt a sudden chill, and found that his belt was gone, and his pants fell down. Thank goodness he still had underwear.

"WADI!" he groaned turning around, and she laughed, with his belt in hand. Before he had a chance to say something, he kneeled as he felt a horrid pain.

"Zak" Wadi gulped. She ran to him, and shook him. Worried, she had inferred that these spouts of pain seemed to signal him going the bad Zak, the kind that would do what the Naga's expected to her. What could she do to stop it. Panicking, she decided to try something. She then gave him a peck on the cheek, and he stopped being in pain.

"Wadi" he said, and still was good.

"Your not evil Zak" she said with tears of joy, and relief.

"No" he told her " I'm not" and standing he turned to her.

"Wadi, I need to ask you a favor" he said nervously. She turned her head inquisitivly.

"I'm listening, but if it involves...."

"No, of course not" he caught her meaning " What I need to ask of you, is that you stay with me, at least for a while. If you try to leave, the Naga's will eat you. Just stay with me, and I'll keep you safe. I won't do anything as long as you don't want to" and her answer was to embrace him in a long, passionate kiss. He closed his eyes happily.

"Wadi, thank you" she blushed. But he wasn't finished.

"We may need to play the role, you know keep the Nagas blissfully unaware" and Wadi froze.

"My bad, what I meant was, well you sort of don't have the appearance of...." he tried to tell her but she stopped him.

"Oh, I need to look the part too" she raised an eyebrow.

Later

The next day, Zak strode into the throne room and sat down. Noticing that the small side chair was present, he whistled and Wadi ran in and took a seat. He rested his hand on her now scarfless head, feeling the softness of the long, brown hair. She now had a purple tang top and black skirt that showed off a bit of skin and bust. Zak and Wadi agreed to a look like this, with Wadi's approval to make sure she appeared as the Naga's expected her to.

"So, I see you have your queen, my lord" Rani hissed


	3. Fights and shots

6 months later

Zak and Wadi had been together for 6 months, and have gotten close, well they haven't done anything _rash_ so far, but its only a matter of time.

Flashback

Zak was coming out of his shower (Note they have a large bathroom, hot water, large showers ect) when he sees Wadi, but her shirt isn't on, and her entire back is shown. Blushing he backed away before she turns and kills him. Since then, she has grown a few inches, and has a more noticable bust and butt.

Now for the chapter

"Kur, you must make those Kumari pay!" Rani hissed. It was another meeting, and Wadi looked bored, and Zak was just frustrated.

"Rani, they aren't a threat, they are peaceful and we have a no war treaty, remember"

"We must free the serpent they enslave!"

"The serpent is happy, it gets fed, and it doesn't struggle with the cities weight" Zak replied, and they kept going back and forth angirly, until

"Its her fault!" she yelled, staring straight at Wadi " Your whore has weakened your mind, distracted it!"

"Rani!" Zak bellowed, sounding dangerous " you will not call my Queen that!". Nervous Wadi took hold of Zak's hand. Rani hissed

"Queen, ha! I will not call her that unless you give her it!" she then coiled before bounding into the air, straight at Wadi. Raking her claws, she slashed a scar on her left cheek, before she felt a heavy fist strike her away. Turning she saw Zak, with hate in his eyes. Wadi was bleeding bad.

"You dare attack my Queen" he said, now generally angry. Before she could continue, he yelled out loud

"RANI NAGI! I, KUR BANISH YOU FROM MY PALACE, AND BAN YOU FROM ANY SERVICE OF MINE UNTIL I SEE FIT" she stared shocked, before a duo of hairy ape creatures came in and dragged her out

Later

Zak was in his room, with Wadi on his bed, a piece of orange cloth straight from his shirt tied on her wound. She was pale from loss of blood.

"Zak" she said, quietly "What, did Rani mean, give her it?"

Zak hesitated " she meant this" he got under the bed and pulled out a case, opening it to show the needle.

"A shot?" she managed to whisper.

"It, will make you immortal, like me" he told her "But, I waited, to make sure we truely loved each other first" he felt a weak hand touch his shoulder.

"Zak, I love, you. Do it" she started to close her eyes.

"NO" Zak panicked " I love you too, don't" he panicked, before giving her the shot. She glowed orange, and her breathing regulated. Sighing, he wondered what else it would do

Again, it is late and its a cliff hanger


	4. Powers and love fufilled

The next day

Slowly, Wadi opened her eyes. She felt stronger now. Pushing herself up, she saw that Zak was asleep next to her. He was roused by her getting up. Seeing her, his eyes lit up happily.

"Wadi" he cried giving her a hug. Closing her eyes, Wadi let the contact stay for a good five minutes, before they heard her stomach growl.

"Uh, hungry?" Zak asked

"I guess" she said embarresed

"Then let's eat!" he said happily

"Is that all you think about" she teased. He turned around.

"And you" he winked before they went to the dining hall, and stuffed themselves silly. Later, they were back in the room, with their bellies full.

* * *

"Zak" she asked him out of the blue. He rose his head,

"Yes?"

"So, I got a shot, and got some of Kur's immortality, like you?" she asked to make sure.

"Yeah, it saved your life" Zak told her "I can feel some of me in you now, of course I'm still fully intact but well, I sense the spark in you now"

"But, do I have of your other powers?" she pressed. Zak stroked his chin ponderingly.

"I'm not sure. The Naga's didn't say anything about that" he noticed the look on her face

"The Naga's made that needle from some of my essence, when I was well, evil. They thought I would use it to make it so I would have a queen that would stay with me for all time, you" he told her.

"The Naga's expected, oh their great all powerful Kur, to be sated with one wife?" Wadi prompted, trying to figure out the nagas and their view of it

"Of course not, I expect that she thought I would eventually start acting like Zeus or something and start having a lot of liasons. Of course, I'm not planning of doing that, like I have anyone else like you" he told her.

"True, I would have something to say if you did that" she told him seriously, lightly punching the wall, leaving a dent in the solid stone wall.

"Okay, you definatly have some strength" he commented, and Wadi noticed the dent she made. Then Zak noticed the lack of something else.

"Wadi, give me my belt back" he groaned essasperated, holding on to his pants for dear life. Wadi looked at him confused.

"I didn't take it, but I think you look better without it, or the shirt" she commented, and his shirt vanished.

"How are you doing that, unless it somehow is coming from some sort of strange power you must have got from the needle" Zak commented. " As if your kleptomaniac ways have manifested themselves in this way or something"

"Hmm, I wonder" she said before concentrating, and a hot pink bra appeared on Zak.

"WADI" he panicked, removing it quickly, or trying to. He thumbled stupidly with the straps. Wadi giggled.

"So, I can have my fun with cloths" she grinned.

"Yeah, apparently you can, you mind getting this thing off" Zak sighed as she removed it mentally. He then noticed Wadi was gone. Looking around, he saw her at the door, locking it.

"Wadi, what are you doing" Zak said nervously as she turned, and she was licking her lips eroticly.

"We love eachother, don't we" she said, walking up and stroking his chin.

"Of course" he told her without hesitation.

"Then why not prove it" she grinned before she started to snake her hands across his still bare chest. " If you wish, my lord"

"Uh, you don't have to call me that" he groaned.

"But do you, or do you not" she said, grinning. Zak had a bad feeling he would loose this, no matter what he did.

"But, Wadi" he still managed to say "What if you, well get pregnant at 15 ( that's their age at the moment)" she stopped and looked at him, love evident in her eyes.

"Then why not start early" Zak couldn't handle it anymore, and his eyes were laced in love, if edged by lust. He answered by pulling her into a kiss, as he felt her mentally remove her tang top, showing her bra less boobs. They were pretty big for her age, and Zak loved it. He looked into her eyes, and she nodded before he started to place his mouth on one. Wadi's eyes widened as she felt his un skilled tounge criss cross the large mound, and then felt his hands go onto the other one, twisting and spirling and touching and pinching all around. She was panting, and then felt herself release a huge gush of cum, ruining her skirt. Sighing, she sent it away, as well as Zak's pants. Completely bare now, Zak began to nibble on her right breast, then her left causing her to moan. She was starting to feel really aroused, and he was too. Both their tan skins were covered in sweat, like a sleek slide for hands as they trailed up and down the bodies

"Zak, my love, my husband, my friend, my lord" she panted happily.

"I'm not your lord" he managed to say.

"I'm just teasing you Zakky" she joked.

"I've waited so long, to have it like this. Wadi, I only want to be with you, and only you" he smiled

"And ditto, Zak" she told him. "Become one, with me. Fill me, impregnate me, bring on your heir"

"Wadi, you really want to do that" he asked.

"Yes, now do it, fuck me!" she cried. Shrugging, he moved his rather large penis, fully erect with arousal down to her dripping wet pussy. A ring of brown hair guarded it, and he slowly undid the folds. Taking one more look in her eyes, and she was confident and sure, he plunged into her.

"AHHHH" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. Zak, worried kissed them away.

"Its okay Wadi, I'm here, do not cry, It' will stop soon" he soothed, and soon the pain stopped. Zak pulled almost all the way out, and slowly went in again, as Wadi groaned in pleasure. Picking up his pace, he felt her smooth tan legs lock around him, giving him more shared control of the speed to the thrusts, as they groaned in pleasure. Then he felt her squeeze him, and he came inside her, as she did at the same time. Falling down panting, Zak pulled the covers over them.

"We, did that, so much feeling" Zak said before passing out into dreamland. Wadi giggled.

"Oh Zakky" and she cuddled into him


	5. Showered in family

The Next Day

Zak blinked his eyes open, to see a lovely goddess next to him. His wife, Wadi.

Wait, Wife? he thought to himself

"Note to self, get ring or something" he muttered, as she stired a little. Yawning, she snuggled in closer to him, with a death grip, she woudn't let go willingly. Zak respected that, and started to dose.

Later

Zak woke up again later. He knew that his butler cryptids wouldn't go in unless he left, so he was in good privacy. Now Wadi was awake.

"Zak" she said getting up, shivering as blankets fell off revealing her breasts to the cold air.

"Wadi, did we just, well, you know...." he began nervously.

"Yes, we had sex" she told him smiling.

"Just was making sure I wasn't dreaming, because if I did I would be having a great one" he flirted. Wadi giggled.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower" he told her as he got up, shivering as the cold air hit his bare skin.

In the shower

Zak felt warm, steaming water pour down his body, washing away the rank of sweat and cum. He smiled, relaxed, when he felt something, or someone pop up behind him.

"Wadi" he said turning around. There was his beauty, allowing the water to flow over her lovely skin, hightening her beauty.

"Your gorgeous" he told her. She blushed, then they embraced into a passionate kiss, as the hot water continued to flow down their bodies. Wadi saw his penis getting big from the sight of her, and whispered something into his ear. Grinning, he entered her as they stayed standing.

"Zak, ZAK, Zak" she panted as he thrusted into her again and again, as his mouth skimmed over her breasts. Moaning a scream she released quickly, as did Zak.

"I love you" he grinned.

"Same here, Lord Kur" she winked

"Why are you calling me that" Zak sighed esaperated.

"Because I love the way you react to it" she kissed him, and they left the shower

6 Months later

"Okay, lets wrap this up" Zak sighed as a long hearing was at a end " Chessie's, stop arguing with the Whitehall monster, Mongolian Death worms stay out of the Xing Xing place and Yeren, thanks for the report on Rani" Rani Nagi had been trying to fight her own war agains the Kumari since she was banished. So far, his power kept her from recruiting non Nagas, and he had warned Ulraj once she was banished that this may occur, he couldn't let his guard down, except for his expecting beauty, Wadi.

* * *

Wadi was in their room, a swollen belly portruding off her. She was sleeping, finally as Zak came to join her. Sitting next to her, he rubbed her exposed stomach, as she was only in a purple bra and pink sweats. She opened her eyes.

"Zak" she said, then she twitched, a sign of her mood swings. Zak braced himself.

"ZAK SATURDAY, where have you been" she yelled.

"At a meeting, dear" he said calmy. Then she changed moods

"Oh Zak sorry, I just can't be a good wife" she cried, and as Zak tried to confort her she hissed

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME" (Zak's had this going for 5 months straight, he's gotten used to it, and has inherited a bit of Doc's patience)

* * *

3 months later

Zak was with a now thinner Wadi, a sign she has given birth, as well as the tiny little girl in her arms. To Zak, she was the cutest thing he ever saw, next to Wadi that is. Wadi had just given birth, and was exhausted, and bare. Zak was just in some sweat pants, Wadi said she needed "some conforting pecs" to help her

"So, what should we call her" she asked quietly. The girl had the same light green eyes as Wadi, with a black and white hair do like Zak and their tan skin, more to her mother's tone though. .

"What about, Lexi" he suggested.

"That's a great name" Zak then snuggled into her, her head leaning against his shoulder tired on the bed. As she and Lexi went to dreamland, Zak let Wadi lie on his shoulder as he too fell asleep


	6. Emmergence of a enemy

3 months later

Yawning, Zak blinked his eyes open, to see Lexi sound asleep next to him, and his wife across from their little plum. When she wasn't crying, Lexi was sleeping. They'd barely gotten any sleep in months, but still hey loved the little cutie. Sighing to himself, he snuggled in a bit closer, rapping his arm around his wife.

Later in the day

Yawning, Zak just slouched on his throne, listening to complaint here, complaint there blah blah

"And we have a letter, from Rani Nagi" a cryptid told him before walking off. He had given him a letter, and cautiosly, he opened it

* * *

"What!" Wadi yelled. Lexi was suckling on her breast, and ignoring the outburst.

"Rani wants to talk, says and quote _Tis a great concern to the safety of both of us. Reply_

"Zak, even if she's telling the truth, what if this is a trick to get you back to the dark" she placed her free hand on his cheek.

"That's what your here for, to make sure she doesn't" he nodded " But, we can't ignore her, if we make her mad she could really make our lives miserable with the serpents. What about, you come here, with only one body guard, no weapons"

"And if she tries to kidnap Lexi?" Wadi pushed.

"We'll have her with thus, introduce the princess of Cryptids to her, maybe then she'll be less, hissy?"

"I don't know, but just keep a good eye on her"

* * *

The snake woman slitherd into the throne room, with a blue snake with pecs followed her. Several ape cryptids stood watch at the door as Rani presented herself to Zak. For the occasion, Zak was in a tux, Wadi a long and elegent purple dress. Little Lexi was in a diaper, held in Wadi's caring hands, but she fixed a stare at Nagi.

"So, you've actually been using her, I'm mildly surprised" the snake woman laughed, looking at the bundle

"Shut it" Zak grumbled, " I let you back in here, because I think you have something to say" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Zak, are you familiar with Vampires?"

"What, you just came here to talk about Dracula, really Nagi?"

"No, Vampires are real, and they've been angered. During the war, many were slain thinking they were human, and the remaining ones are out for blood, yours and your families.

"There exist the more powerful, but rare Western species, the kind which Dracula came from. There, most monsters are either extinct, or extremely rare, aside from the vampire. The Eastern species, however is much more wide spread, with hundreds of similar species. They are also more human intergrated."

"So what, you want me to go on a vampire killing spree?"

"It's your call, but be warned, the Legion of Garuda can remove Kur, either with the flute of Giglamesh, which I destroyed, or by offering two of the most powerful vampires, one from each side, into a roaring fire during the fall Equonox."

Leaving a cliffhanger, yawn I'm tired


	7. End of her, the gathering

Anon, if you continue to spam me, I will stop allowing Anomyous reviews, and I don't want to do that, so stop. Starting now, I want to X over some different ideas, ect ect, got rid of my other story, so on, so on, so on

Later

"Zak, it doesn't seem as though Nagi has anything against you, I wonder why?" Wadi commented, before a slitering yellow head poked up behind them.

"I haven't forgoten, our dissagrement" Nagi hissed, glaring at Wadi and little Lexi. " But honestly, I am worried that Wadi has weakened you, your not the same as during the war".

"I, wasn't myself then" Zak told her darkly "I made mistakes I regret deeply. For that reason, I intend to change things, like round up all the remaining humans and redo civilization, this time in manners less invasive to cryptids"

"What!!" Nagi hissed. She looked Zak in the eyes. " Kur, what are you thinking with that idea!"

"The way things are now, it is possible for Humans to try and start war against us. If I get them on their good sides, I can take that out of the equations. I'd prefer to focus on the issues you say, with these vampires. As of well, I also was raised a human, and I just don't think I can anilate them"

"Bah, your not talking, your wife has obvious planted that moronic idea in your head, she is still loyal to her former race! Maybe you don't need a queen at all, or a hier!" Nagi hissed raising her claws and then slicing at Wadi. The Queen then mearly stopped the hand with her free one, as in the hand not holding Lexi, before tossing her backwards. She had slowly been gaining more and more of the same abilites Zak had.

"Nagi, you dare do that again!" Zak yelled. "I was willing to give you a slight bit of amnesty, maybe let you regain yourself into my trust, but now, youve forced me." he glowed, and pointed at Nagi with the claw. Yelling, she twisted in agony before falling dead.

"I was right not to trust her" Wadi chided.

"I, just wanted to be fair, maybe, just maybe she had reminded herself of her ways" Zak sighed " I was just trying to be fair"

"well, I guess it wasn't the stupidest thing you ever did" Wadi smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Later

Getting in bed, he noticed no one else was around. Sighing, he closed his eyes, for a unexpected awakening.

"SURPRISE!" Wadi whispered, jolting him up. Getting out from under the covers, he saw something new, a wooden crib, in it Lexi, sound asleep sucking her thumb, covered in soft blankets

"You built that?" Zak said in amazment.

"Yep" she nodded " As much as I love Lexi, I thought maybe she needed her own bed. I built that over the month, nice, smooth, secure. You don't think I twitled my thumbs while you were in those meetings?"

"And also" she grinned pushing him onto the bed " I miss being able to do this" she caused their cloths to dissapear.

"You never forget those tricks, do you" Zak flirted, before he started to kiss her, slowly, intensely. His hands, wandered over her back, and landed on her breasts. Rubbing them, she moaned, the noise absorbed in his mouth. Still making out, his hands groped her butt before she flipped him over, and pushed him into her.

"Oh, oh OH!" Wadi moaned.

"Shh, my love, your wake her" Zak whispered, as Wadi started going up, down, up, down again and again. Their mouths contacted each other as they tried to withstrain the moans. Then with a louder set of moans, they released into each other.

* * *

In a ancient castle, dark beings are arriving by carriage, car, and even by walking. Some however, just warped in. The No life king had called a meeting of Nosferatu


	8. Where to find the true end

Okay, older fans. While I did let this story get adopted by some one else...that doesn't mean that this version is just on infinite Hiatus. Crossoverparinglover Crisis on Infinte earths will present the final end to this version of Zak Saturday


End file.
